sol10devfandomcom-20200213-history
MyMCU 1.15
=Phase One= Fantastic Four Blastoff Internment at SHIELD Meanwhile, Doctor Doom attacks Stark Industries in Los Angeles. Thaddeus Ross prepares to scramble the jets, however, Nick Fury urges against these goals. Credits *Microverse *A collage of scenes of the Fantastic Four going on vacation/touring the galaxy X-Men: First Class (opening scene like Apocalypse?) (watching Magneto bomb something in current events, as the teacher talks about the mutant threat?) Scott Summers runs to the bathroom, and unleashes his energy upon the doors just like he did in Apocalypse. We then hear the school bell ring, and the screen cuts to Scott waking up at home. It's presumed to be weeks later. Scott heads downstairs, eyepatches over his eyes and a with a massive headache. He hears Professor X talking to his parents about his brothers. His parents explain that "We never did hear from Gabe again, but Alex has turned into such a good boy. He's in with the military," and yadda yadda yadda. Professor X is evidently planning on taking Scott under his wing. Beasts place the visor on Scott's head, allowing him to open his eyes and see the world again. Introductions (Jean Grey arrives) (Forge intro scene) Jean Grey arrives at the school. Intruders The X-Men discover that someone has been using Cerebro to attract mutants. The team head to investigate, only to find the doors blockaded in the basement. Havok and Cyclops work together to blow the door open. The team discover Mastermind at the helm. Magneto attempts to toss the Blackbird aside, but Polaris manages to restabilize it, much to Magneto's shock. (Brotherhood fight X-Men + military in missile bay) (Magneto removes Cyclop's visor and crumples it?) Magneto finishes raising the missile out of the bay doors. Looking down, he causes the rest of the missile silo to collapse in on itself. Cyclops manages to jump out of the way, gripping on for dear life to a ladder. Forge drops down a hatch from the Blackbird as Magneto slowly prepares to take off. Cyclops comes up and into the Blackbird. The missile slowly begins to take off, as the Blackbird follows. Chasing the Missile The government have no choice but to assist Angel, Polaris, and the X-Men in chasing down the missile as it flies. Angel scouts from above, while Iceman takes Jean Grey and Polaris with him and the military. Beast works with the military to track the missile's location with Angel and Forge on the telecomms. Cyclops descends from the Blackbird with a tether and a protective X-Men suit. Beast and Forge try to help him get close, as Forge figures out how to disarm it. He can't get close enough, however, so it's up to Cyclops. Cyclops grips his tether onto the nuke. Magneto angrily catapults the missile forward at an incredible pace, leaning back to just watch and escape from its blast radius. If Cyclops misses or overpowers his shot, the warhead will detonate and likely kill Magneto, himself, and the rest of the X-Men as well as the military and civilian population down below. The Professor urges Cyclops on. Cyclops manages to fire a refined shot without the help of his visor, correctly defusing the payload. In order to remaneuver the nuke, Forge suggests that Cyclops blast the Blackbird. The Blackbird will be destroyed, but Forge assures Cyclops it can be rebuilt easily. Besides, it's better than the Blackbird ending up in enemy hands. Cyclops fires on the Blackbird, using his force to push the nuke off-course and to the ground. Cyclops then prepares to jump as he sees Angel's shadowy wings on the horizon. Angel flies up and saves Cyclops from hitting the ground. The disarmed missile slowly falls to the ground, but the combined powers of Polaris, Iceman, and Jean Grey manage to stop it. William Stryker prepares to arrest the X-Men, but (Moira MacTaggert? someone who'll be in the military) stops him and allows the X-Men to leave. Credits Incredible Hulk Thaddeus Ross has been Bruce Banner shields the young Rick Jones Invincible Iron Man Tony Stark is encouraged by his mentor, Obediah Stane, to go on tour following the actions of Doctor Doom. With Latveria no longer buying, Stark Industries sales may fall. At home, Tony Stark immediately begins improving upon the Iron Man design: MKII (Repulsor) and then MKIII (Aerodynamic). Stark announces to the world that Stark Industries will no longer produce weapons or explosives, but instead focus on new "more peaceful" technologies. He unveils the new MKIV armor, and announces that Iron Man is property of Stark Industries. Captain America: Super Soldier Ultimately, the team fails to chase the Red Skull's jet down. Lone Wolf America Captain America blames the loss of the Cosmic Cube on Namor. He and Namor clash, with Namor striking his trident against Cap's shield. Cap leaves the camp. Captain America is among the US soldiers to enter Berlin, along with members of SHIELD. In a makeshift tent, Peggy tells Steve if he's ready to go home. Bunker Busting As Red Skull and Captain America fight throughout the bunker and Credits * Astonishing Ant-Man Credits *The Wasp is floating through the Microverse, before she sees a massive face overlooking her. She suddenly begins expanding as the visions around her slowly return to normal, revealing a digitalized Arnim Zola. *Black Goliath is called into the office of Peggy Carter. The Wolverine Visions Wolverine is plagued by visions of a red-haired girl. Her appearance shifts, first appearing like Mystique (as she will later appear) and later as Jean Grey. Help The X-Mansion is left empty one afternoon. Beast and Forge are working on technology in the Danger Room, Iceman and Angel are both out with Polaris, Cyclops is out on his motorcycle, and Jean Grey is at home at the X-Mansion studying. The door opens and Jean Grey rushes over. Jean Grey helps a limping Wolverine into the room of Charles Xavier. The two quickly move him to the X-Men's medical room. Rogue Wolverine, injured, awakens in a stranger's home. A teenaged girl watches him from his bed, before slowly approaching him. Upon Wolverine waking up, she recoils, and urges Wolverine not to touch her. Jean Grey arrives, dueling Mystique inside of Mystique's apartment. As Jean Grey prepares to use her telekinesis to fill Mystique with knives, Wolverine jumps in the way and Rogue subdues and temporarily depowers Jean. Mystique explains to Logan. The red-haired appearance she uses is modeled after an old orphanage keeper, likely the girl Logan grew up with. The final battle between Sabretooth and Wolverine begins. Wolverine decides to head back to the X-Mansion, honoring the red-haired woman. Mystique and Jean Grey speak about the woman at the orphanage. Mystique confirms that the red-haired woman was slain by a mutant with claws before she left. Credits *Charles Xavier arranges a team to head into the "Savage Land" of South America to capture one of Magneto's last remaining allies, Sauron. The team includes Jean Grey, Cyclops, Angel, and Polaris. However, as the Blackbird flies over the Caribbean, the plane is shot down. =Phase Two= Iron Man 2 Edwin Jarvis discovers what Pepper Potts has been doing in Obediah Stane's office. Jarvis and Potts overhear Stane return to his office. Jarvis quickly ushers Pepper out of his office, but in the process, Stane catches Jarvis. Stane powers up a repulsor and blasts Jarvis in the chest, tearing his rib cage apart. Having murdered Jarvis, Obediah Stane quickly sets the rest of his plan in action. Indries Moomij rips the arc reactor out of Tony Stark's chest and leaves him for dead. Credits Black Goliath Credits *Mar-Vell arrives on Earth. The Avengers Credits X-Men: The Cure Based off of the Sentinels arc as well as the Gifted arc from Astonishing X-Men. The film's main antagonists are the Sentinels and the US government (like Bolivar Trask), with Magneto and Nathaniel Essex being secondary antagonists. The film starts off at Genosha. Professor X wheels himself up out from Cerebro in the basement to an elevator, taking him and himself up into his office. He summons the remaining X-Men: Forge, Iceman, Wolverine, Beast Mystique appears at the X-Mansion. Previously, her home had been attacked by the Sentinels and she managed to escape with Rogue. Mystique appears, having been contacted by Charles earlier in the week. She explains that, from what she has found, the Sentinels program is being pushed by Bolivar Trask and a mysterious figure named by Nathaniel Essex. Based on her research, Nathaniel Essex is a mutant with an aging factor, like herself and Wolverine, but she isn't sure exactly what his goals or powers are. Mystique and Wolverine are sent on the Blackbird to the location found through Cerebro. Meanwhile, a lone Sentinel heads for Westchester County. Iceman, Beast, Rogue, and Forge head out to stop it, with the hopes that they can keep its drives intact enough that Forge can reprogram it. They succeed in stopping it on a lone country road. Iceman saves Rogue's life. Liberation of Genosha The Blackbird lands itself off of an island coast in Genosha. Mystique and Wolverine head to scope out the island. They discover that discipline is kept by a mutant-versus-mutant violence system. Mutants are encouraged to hurt each other. Collars placed around the necks of mutants prevent their powers from being activated. Since Wolverine lacks a collar but Mystique can "create" one, Mystique can infiltrate the camp while Wolverine does scouting work outside. Wolverine and Mystique learn of the dealer named Gambit, who is considered to be a major player in Genosha. He tries to bribe them for information, but Wolverine threatens him. He tells them the locations of the other X-Men, and that both Magneto and Jean Grey have been imprisoned. Magneto is kept within a clay pit, while Jean Grey is kept at the top of the compound in a metal case. Wolverine discovers Magneto's pit, where he is meditating. The two have a verbal confrotation, and Wolverine offers to free Magneto on the condition that he uses his powers to destroy the other collars. The two agree. A revolution begins, as the mutants begin to fight off the oppressive Genoshan guards. Mystique joins in on the fighting, stopping by Magneto to tell him he's going to want to check out what the Genoshans have been forcing them to build. Jean Grey looks down from her cage, and with no choice left, jumps. She discovers that her powers allow her to fly, and soars through the compound gracefully. Jean Grey and the other X-Men (Polaris, Cyclops, ) round up and break the other prisoners free, before heading to the Blackbird. Gambit watches the Blackbird fly away. Regrouping Nathaniel Essex learns of the revolution on Genosha. He seems offput, but still confident. He seizes Ilyana Rasputin from a holding cell with her brother. Back at the mansion, Cyclops heads out to his motorcycle. Wolverine and Jean follow him out, asking what he's doing. Cyclops replies that his time as an X-Man is over, and that Magneto was right. Jean Grey asks if he can possibly believe any of that. Cyclops states that they tried to prove themselves to be hero, like Xavier believed, but that didn't stop them from being rounded up on Genosha and forced to be slaves. Jean Grey tells him that persistence is the key. Cyclops just laughs and tosses his X-Men badge to the ground before driving off. Jean raises her hand to try and stop his motorcycle, but Wolverine stops her. In a televised presentation, Ilyana Rasputin is given the cure developed by Essex Corp. Her attempted weapon manifestations fail and she's ultimately revealed to be depowered. Colossus begins to break down, and Mystique sets out from the mansion. Mystique takes one of the X-Men's motorcycles and Wolverine takes the last. Magneto and his Brotherhood regroup in Genosha. Michael Nowlan is rounded up and presented before Magneto. When Magneto asks his powers, he states that he can "link up" and assist other's powers. The scene ends with Magneto's brotherhood discovering plans for the Sentinels to be deployed. With Nowlan's help, Magneto raises a battleship from the ground and prepares to sail back to the United States. Sentinels on the Street Attack on DC Mystique breaks into a government building, with Wolverine following in her trail of destruction. He can trace her through smell, despite her shapeshifting as she ruthlessly kills. Mystique eventually makes her way to Bolivar Trask, dragging him from his desk with his tie and pinning him against the ground with her heel on his throat. Wolverine admits that he would like to kill everyone of the bastards in the government as well, but they can't just do it. Not only is it amoral, but it would lead to a human revolution against the mutant. Mystique agrees, and heads off with Wolverine, but not before shooting Trask in the shoulder as they walk away. Wolverine and Mystique head to the prisons where mutants are being kept to administer the cure (where Ilyana was grabbed from). FINAL FIGHT Magneto arrives, turning the X-Men vs Sentinels battle into something much more. From the Helicarrier, Nick Fury contemplates what to do. Tony Stark, suited up, readies himself to go down there, but he's stopped by Reed Richard's extended hand on his shoulder. He urges the world leaders that the X-Men will do the right thing and can handle the situation. Magneto's new Acolytes begin to complicate the battle: the reptilian Mellencamp is unleashed, the armored Suvik Senyata unleashes his whips, Mortimer Everett forms himself another layer of skin, Frenzy duels Iceman, Amelia Voght preoccupies Colossus, Carmella Unuscione duels Wolverine, Random counters pretty much everyone, et cetera. Unlike in the first battle, Polaris is hit by a dart containing the serum, meaning she cannot counter Magneto's magnetic attacks. In addition, Magneto's powers are heightened by Nowlan's presence. Mellencamp moves to pin Wolverine down, but Colossus runs up and grapples onto him. Wolverine looks Magneto in the eyes. Wolverine stands up and slowly walks toward Magneto. Magneto pulls at his skeleton, breaking Wolverine's bones and stripping away at his skin, but Wolverine still continues his approach. Jubilee blinds him. With Magneto distracted, Storm, on a nearby rooftop, electrocutes Magneto "like a lightning rod". Rogue hurries up and tackles him, siphoning his life force long enough that his magnetic field is disabled and Mystique can approach and shoot him with the cure dart. Victory The X-Men head back to the Mansion in the Blackbird. With Cyclops having left, Xavier appoints both Jean Grey and Wolverine to be the new commanders of the X-Men. Their new outfits are displayed. The new team: *Wolverine - Outfitted in a blue and yellow jumpsuit. *Jean Grey - *Storm - Metallic silver jumpsuit, pauldroned shoulders, long black cape that drapes around her wrists *Colossus *Iceman - In his blue/white/black jumpsuit http://townsquare.media/site/622/files/2016/12/mckelvie_bobby.jpg *Polaris *Angel *Sunfire - With a black/gold skeleton suit *Rogue Home team: *Beast *Forge *Jubilee (still young) *Magik (still young) Magik's powers return to her, proving that the cure was only temporary. Wolverine heads out to find Mystique in the parking lot, heading for one of the motorcycles. She tells Wolverine she'll be available if "he ever wants her", with a suggestive wink. She then drives off. Wolverine heads down to Forge's laboratory, where he and Beast are working on new technology. Wolverine asks Forge, as team commander, to put a lock on the motorcycles or at least a "damn tracking device". Trask formally apologizes to mutantkind, stating that he was only saved by a "terrorist" by one of the X-Men. Senator Bobby da Costa applauds him, stating that both humans and mutants make mistakes. He states that the biggest mistake he's done so far was not revealing himself to be a mutant. Credits *Cyclops, up in Alaska, watches a bar television of Wolverine marching on Magneto with his helmet off on the table. The bartender, Madelyn Pryor, comes up and flirts with him and a smile on her face, asking "Are you one of them, too?" *(Bastion) *Nick Fury, Thaddeus Ross, Reed Richards, and various other government heads overlook the captured, collared Acolytes: Mellencamp, They eventually reach Magneto. They consider putting him up in the Icebox, but Reed Richards is skeptical on whether keeping Magneto near the north pole is such a good idea. Tony Stark pipes up that they should keep him underground in the Triskelion, somewhere that Tony Stark can keep an eye on him. *Cut to Magneto under sheets of glass, angrily looking up at Tony Stark. The cure is constantly being fed to Magneto through wires in his wrists. HYDRA: Secret Empire The movie opens up with Arnim Zola's suit overlooking Captain America's frozen body, from the perspective of Captain America. Slow blink, with the sound of underwater liquids. Captain America is then placed within a Hydra base. He can see the masked Winter Soldier assassin staring at him intently, next to a red-haired Black Widow. The lab is filled with various other cryogenic tubes, including Atlantean bodies (like Meranno). Break-In at Stark Tower The next scene covers various secret agents attempting to break into Stark Industries from the roof. Unbeknownst to the invaders, Stark is awake. He orders Jarvis to turn on the lights and puts his helmet down, while powering up his repulsors. Bethany Cabe is there with dual pistols and Happy Hogan with a shotgun. The intruders fight Stark and his security team. (Bethany Cabe assists in the fight) (Crimson Dynamo here) However, one of the would-be assassins with a red hourglass figure on her belt manages to escape into the night by crashing through a window. Iron Man prepares to pursue, but turns to the Crimson Dynamo and realizes he'd better stay. Tony Stark, having escaped the failed HYDRA kidnapping/assassination attempt, seeks to learn more about those who kidnapped him. Tony Stark calls an emergency meeting of the Avengers early in the morning, with the unsuited Crimson Dynamo still strapped into the chair. He smiles at the Wasp as she enters. Tony explains the agent's connections to SHIELD, as well as the fact that the Crimson Dynamo has security clearance to SHIELD and is thus off their radar but still with access. Janet and Lang surmise that they shouldn't take this to SHIELD. Scott Lang approaches Clinton Barton in a laundromat, asking if he really is "that Hawkeye dude". Hawkeye stares him down, before returning to his laundry. Tony Stark soon approaches in a poorly-made disguise (cap, sweatpants, hoodie, aviators, etc). Tony Stark offers to buy Hawkeye for whatever he wants - heck, he would even buy him the laundromat, or give him enough to start a laundromat industry. Hawkeye tells Stark he wants to hit Hydra where it hurts. Back at Stark's penthouse, Hawkeye explains that he had been an agent of SHIELD whose grandfather had been an agent of SHIELD, albeit skilled with swords rather than bows. His grandfather had eventually been killed by Omega Red. He had joined SHIELD to scout out for it, knowing that he was just a man and would never be strong enough to take Omega Red on by himself. However, one day, he discovered that files relating to Omega Red were slowly being deleted from the system. He attempted to bring it up with SHIELD directors, but they denied the existence of even his missions. HYDRA agents later tried to assassinate him, so he broke into the server rooms and deleted any mention of himself before escaping to hide in the public eye. He's wanted by both HYDRA and SHIELD; of course, assuming they're not one and the same. Hawkeye explains that he never actually found Omega Red in his missions, but he did manage to find a HYDRA-led excavation in Europe. He believes that he chanced upon HYDRA recovering the Red Skull's body. Chasing the Train The Avengers then learn that the bodies have been moved out of the base by train. Tony Stark decides to follow in his suit. Stark is captured. Stark is kept in a dark room and kidnapped, with his entire arc reactor battery at 1%. Every few moments, Sabuki - an agent aligned with Baron Strucker - electrocutes Tony to either sap or rejuice his energy by 1%. Red Skull turns on von Strucker. Von Strucker unleashes the power of his Claw on the Red Skull, who merely shakes it off and continues his advance. Credits *(HYDRA officials) meet at a rooftop bar in Madripoor. Yelena Belova is at the door, clutching an AR. They chat about the loss of Captain America, Red Skull, the Wasp, and the Widow Corps, as well as the discovery of their presence in SHIELD. Viper walks onto the scene, with the heavily-armored Silver Samurai behind her, stating that they still retain their most valuable and effective agent, as the Winter Soldier enters the rooftop. He takes off his mask, revealing his identity as Bucky Barnes. =Phase Three= Hawkeye X-Men: Mutant Massacre Meanwhile, Nightcrawler teleports into the holding cage to meet the new mutants. Sentinel Strike Sentinels begin to enter through the sewers. Nightcrawler takes one out by teleporting around them and tricking the Sentinels into machine-gunning each other. Callisto and the other mutants begin to blame the X-Men for the Sentinel attack. Callisto angrily turns on her lover, Angel, and angrily lifts him from her bed. She snaps one of his wings and tosses him to the angry crowds below. Callisto versus Storm =Casting= *Reed Richards played by John Krasinski *Susan Storm played by Emily Blunt *Jonathan Storm played by *Ben Grimm played by *Victor van Damme played by Alan Tudyk *Stephen Strange played by *Namor McKenzie played by *Bolivar Trask played by *Thaddeus Ross played by *Betsy Ross played by Emmy Rossum *Young Hank Pym played by *Young Bill Foster played by *Old Bill Foster played by Avengers *Steve Rogers played by Scott Eastwood *Bucky Barnes played by *Tony Stark played by James Franco *Pepper Potts played by *Bethany Cabe played by Rebecca Ferguson *Happy Hogan played by *Scott Lang played by *Janet van Dyne played by Shannyn Sossamon *Bruce Banner played by *Rick Jones played by Garrett Hedlund *Natalia Romanova played by *Clinton Barton played by Jensen Ackles *Sharon Carter played by *Peggy Carter played by Lyndsy Fonseca *Gwendolyne Sabuki played by Hydra *Johann Schmidt played by *Baron von Strucker played by *WW2 Arnim Zola played by *Modern Arnim Zola voiced by *Ophelia Sarkissian/Viper played by *Yelena Belova played by *Silver Samurai played by Miyavi X-Men *Scott Summers played by *Jean Grey played by Jane Levy??? Holland Roden??? *Bobby Drake played by Richard Madden *Hank McCoy played by Nathan Fillion *Raven Darkholme/Mystique played by Rose Leslie *Victor Creed played by Ryan Hurst *Charles Xavier played by *Erik Magnus played by *Acolytes: **Joanna Cargill/Frenzy played by **Amelia Voght played by **Carmella Unuscione played by **Michael Nowlan played by *Logan Howlett played by *Nathaniel Essex played by Keanu Reeves *Madelyne Pryor played by Sophie Turner *Sen. Bobby da Costa played by *Shiro Yoshida played by Godfrey Gao *Ororoe Munroe played by *Callisto played by *Kurt Wagner/Nightcrawler played by *Kitty Pryde played by Hailee Steinfeld =Ideas= *Norman Osborn buys Avengers Tower after Avengers: Disassembled *Original Ant-Man/Wasp/Black Goliath movie set in the 70s. maybe by the end it's revealed that Ant-Man/Ultron orchestrated the whole thing? *Runaways film *Secret Wars -> Dark Reign *Fear Itself movie? maybe the final Captain America/Thor movie or something idk. Sin makes a deal with Hela for Asgardian powers? *Wasps **Janet van Dyne - starts off in Astonishing Ant-Man. gets forced by Pym into the microverse. shows up as a member of SHIELD as if nothing happened. HAILS HYDRA OH SHIT SHE'S ONE OF EM **Nadia ____ - introduced later, adopted by.... ????. tony stark? who tf knows. anyways, she's a mutant who gets enhanced by pym particles/technology *Champions of Europe? *WWI Union Jack movie *Mardak Kurios (or someone else) has a scheme to destroy all magic beings on Earth with Tome of Zhered-Na, brings in Satana, Jennifer Kale, Doctor Strange, Topaz, Daimon Hellstrom *Champions movie? Iceman, Angel, Black Widow, Ghost Rider, etc... **Hulk? Carmilla Black/Scorpion? Namora? *Essex's goal is to realize the 'Helter Skelter' humans vs mutant race war and return natural selection *Apocalypse's goal is to go full on survival of the fittest for the human race to ensure that humans can take down Celestials like Colossus *Howard Stark sells technology to both HYDRA and SHIELD *Michael Nowlan is involved with *Tony Stark's armors: **original suit **Thorbuster (designed to take down Thor and such) **Gauntlet (designed to be a heavy-hitting melee brawler) **Hulkbuster (upgrade of Heavy) **Car Transformer **Suitcase Transformer **Silver Centurion **Extremis **Pantherbuster? **Anti-Gamma Armor **Gravity **Argonauts??? **Hypervelocity **Bleeding Edge **Iron Destroyer (based off of the Asgardian) **Phoenixbuster **Stealth Armor **Heavy Armor **Marvelbuster **https://images.mentalfloss.com/sites/default/files/p3-ironman.jpg *Four Horsemen: **Death - Archangel **War - **Pestilence - **Famine - *Knights of New York film **Daredevil, Spiderman Phase One *Fantastic Four **First family of Marvel goes first! **Introduces High Evolutionary **Doctor Doom defeated in Scandinavia, wielding some Asgardian magic, which prompts Thor *X-Men: First Class **opening scene of young Magneto/Xavier fighting? **Focuses on the original X-Men and no more: Xavier, Beast, Jean Grey, Cyclops, Iceman, Angel, Polaris *Astonishing Ant-Man **by the end of the movie, it's revealed that everything Hank has done (creation of Ultron, maybe a few other villains) has been set up as an attempt to make himself seem like a hero. *Incredible Hulk *Invincible Iron Man **love interest: Marianne Rodgers? *Thor **maybe an amnesiac plot? *The Wolverine **Logan comes crawling into X-Men base **Movie ends with a fight between Wolverine/Sabretooth **probably has to introduce Mystique if we're going to make this work ***seems like a double/triple agent, but ends up turning out to be just a lone wolf. she wants a hand in killing Sabretooth, her ex-lover *Captain America: Super Soldier **movie revolves around Captain America trying to prevent Red Skull from getting Cosmic Cube **Bucky reveals himself to be a sniper/assassin, not just the soldier Steve thought he is/was **Bucky "killed" while attempting to kill the Red Skull? Phase Two *Black Goliath movie here **look into the rogues gallery **focuses on Black Goliath trying to keep it together following Pym going batshit insane and Janet going into the microverse *IM2 somewhere **Indries Moomji **Pepper Potts, new secretary for Tony Stark, learns about Obediah Stane selling stuff **Obediah Stane kills Jarvis as he covers Pepper's tracks **Bethany Cabe is hired *Avengers: Assemble ** *X-Men captured on Genosha? A second team are sent out to help. maybe call it X-Men: Gifted? **Blackbird shot down, as it's part of a government trick to capture the X-Men **first team captured on Genosha: ***Magneto ***Toad ***Polaris ***Cyclops ***Jean Grey ***Storm (had been captured abroad) ***cameos on the island: ****Vertigo **second team is created to go help them: ***Wolverine ***Mystique *** **third team is created to go confront sentinels: ***Forge ***Iceman ***Beast **the X-Men return **Beast and Forge manage to wipe the location of the X-Mansion out of the minds of the Sentinels, meaning that mutants at the school and in the Blackbirds can't be found **Storm and a few others of the "new recruits" are given a choice by Profesor X ** ** *if we do do an Invaders movie: **members: ***Whizzer ***Namor ***Silver Scorpion ***Cap ***Spitfire ***Union Jack ***Blazing Skull **movie revolves around defeating Super-Axis and preventing Satan's Claw **Nazis create the Super-Axis **Jacqueline Falsworth is converted by Baron Blood, but Brian Falsworth saves her **Meranno plans an insurrection in Atlantis. Namor plans against it and duels Meranno, who he finds leaving with U-Boats and trails them back to Britain **Silver Scorpion vs Namor fight in British military camp **Namor leaves when Captain America suggests the team splits up **Brian Falsworth lays dying as he watches Baron Blood disintegrate **Master Man/Warrior Woman are taken into SHIELD custody **The movie ends with the team splitting up, wearing V Battalion robes *capstone - HYDRA: Secret Empire **villains: Crimson Dynamo, Darkstar? Phase Three *Hawkeye's solo movie *Champions movie *we need a New Mutants or something movie here *X3 capstone? or maybe just one of the last? **with the X-Men temporarily captured by Morlocks, Kitty Pryde becomes a more impactful member Franchises *FF **FF1 - **FF2 **FF3 **FF4 **Doom solo movie somewhere? *Avengers **A1 - **A2 - based on Chitauri invasion from Ultimates? *Daredevil **Man Without Fear **Black Widow has a significant appearance in a Daredevil flick or two? *Antman **Astonishing Ant-Man - set in 70s **Black Goliath movie here? **All-New Ant-Man - **WASP IS REVEALED TO BE HYDRA OH SHIT *Spiderman **introduced way later? **SM1 - maybe take the Homecoming weapons ring idea? SHIELD is breathing hard down Spider-Man's neck? **SM2 - ***Green Goblin/Harry finally caves ***Goblin King revealed ***Introduction (and potential death!?!?!?) of Gwen Stacy ***Gwen Stacy + Pete work for Doc Ock + Lizard (before they get powers obv) ***Peter-MJ breakup **SM3 - Rhino, Lizard. "Spider-Man No More" kinda thing. ends with Peter getting the symbiote **Rhino is a villain in one, as neither Rhino nor Spider-Man really want their powers at that point? maybe tie it into Lizard, who takes both Rhino and Spider-Man's DNA or something similar? *Black Panther *Hulk **Incredible Hulk **IH2 - against Leader? introduces She-Hulk? the leader slowly manipulates Hulk? **Planet Hulk **World War Hulk - maybe introduces Red Hulk, who ends up murdering Abomination/Wendigo? *X-Men **X1 - Magneto bombs several places and prepares to form a Brotherhood of Mutants. Mastermind breaks into the X-Mansion to make this possible? ***Brotherhood: Magneto, Mastermind (the male one, not Martinique Jason), Sauron, Toad, Pyro? ****Aurora? Juggernaut? Unus? Blob? Domino? ***Fighting Juggernaut **Madelyne Pryor should be introduced at some point. played by Sophie Turner? **Sunfire needs to be introduced at some point **Wolverine - **Nightcrawler introduced in X3? Mystique solo movie? **X2 - introduces Storm, Colossus, Nightcrawler, Sunfire, etc. ***beast has entirely beasted out **X3 - Mutant Massacre/Hellfire Club. opens with Gambit, then Angel getting his wings clipped by Morlock kidnappers or something? he gets kidnapped while the X-Men go on a fun day out, Wolverine dating Jean? **Wolverine 2 - Wolverine's past is probed, tying WeaponX to the present. Viper/Silver Samurai villains in Madripoor? Omega Red? ***past- ***Wolverine pledges to HYDRA to protect Viper ***present- ***Silverfox urges Wolverine to come to Madripoor ***Silverfox is actually a HYDRA agent **Wolverine 3 - final Wolverine flick, maybe ends with his death? Wolverine heads back to Japan? Sunfire will be important. villains are Daken, X23, Sabretooth? focuses on forging Muramasa **X4 - Age of Apocalypse **X5 - Dark Phoenix + Onslaught?????? maybe this leads to No More Mutants? ***Magneto escapes from Stark's custody thanks to Quicksilver? ***Not knowing Apocalypse is still out, Magneto gets caught ***Apocalypse kills Quicksilver and bodyswitches into Magneto!?!?!?! ***This leads to a conflict between Stark and the X-Men **X6 - Decimation/Bastion or Nimrod? Maybe like a Days of Future Past kinda thing to handle M-Day? Phoenix Five? ends with Hope Summer curing the X-Men **X-Factor: Archangel, Mystique, Juggernaut?? skip the original X-Men aspect and switch directly to ***wait no. X-Factor movie based on th original 5 would be good, or maybe even just a Cyclops-Phoenix dynamic. maybe they focus on Gabriel Summers/Vulcan and the Shiar Empire? Phoenix backstory here? **New Mutants **Generation X ** *Captain America **CA1: Super Soldier **The Invaders: Union Jack, **HYDRA: Secret Empire ***Radiance is a SHIELD/HYDRA double/triple agent? ***heavily inspired by Secret Empire ***involves Howard Stark as a HYDRA agent **New Invaders movie **CA2 **CA3 **final Captain America is against the Hive/taking down Hydra once and for all? maybe second is preventing HYDRA from getting the Serpent Crown or something Crossbones needs to do something at some point... *Captain Marvel **Rogue movie where Captain Marvel duels Rogue and Rogue saps her powers? *Ghost Rider **50s-60s greaser style with... is it Robbie Reyes? idk i forget his name **old western movie *Iron Man **IM1 ***Iron Age adaptation??? ***maybe the Mandarin sends the Forces of Nature after Tony? Tony turns on them in public or something, and pursues Mandarin? he chooses to apologize to the public? idk maybe this is pretty bad? ***Living Laser villain? **Hammer is a villain in IM1? **IM2 - Armor Wars? Jarvis is killed by Stane, Indries. mix of Armor Wars and Iron Monger? or do them separately? ***minor antags - Mauler, Crimson Dynamo, Titanium Man??? ****maybe one of them is a HYDRA villain in Captain America: Cold War, which is what prompts Tony Stark ***maybe Stark has to stop the widespread sale of Detroit Steel armors? or maybe save that for later **following Armor Wars, Demon in a Bottle? which then leads to Disassembled, and then Most Wanted->Stark Rsilient? maybe put a little Deliverance somewhere in there? **Five Nightmares??? Focuses on Ezekiel Stane. maybe merge it with IM2? **World's Most Wanted -> Stark Resilient??? ooh maybe call it Infamous Iron-Man? maybe the villains are Hammer, Stane, ... trying to defeat Stark once and for all? **maybe somewhere we do The Mask in the Iron Man/Hypervelocity??? **Extremis? Doomquest? **final movie is all of those who Tony has sleighted,coming back for revenge. Mandarin comes back for his 10th ring, along with: Zeke Stane, a new Crimson Dynamo **ok final call: ***IM1 - ***IM2. main villain Obadiah Stane, Indries Moomij. ***Avengers: ***HYDRA: Secret Empire: ***somewhere here, Iron Man discovers that Stingray or someone is using Stark tech and attacks them ***IM3: Armor Wars. Tony Stark deals with SHIELD + the government. Stingray, Firepower, are involved ***Infamous Iron Man: main villain Mandarin. minor villain *Guardians of the Galaxy *Black Widow *Iron Fist **you know he neds to slay that dragon *Defenders *Hawkeye movie based on the Matt Fraction books **Kate Bishop introduced through these? *West Coast Avengers *Thor **movie with Surtur *Doctor Strange **DS1 - Doctor Strange's father is a "phony" magician. his wife, Strange's mother, leaves him. Doctor Strange's father urges him to succeed in life DS's dad is then murdered by an actual mage? DS heads to become a neurosurgeon DS in the car crash heads to Tibet to get his hands cured **don't introduce Clea in the first movie, that's probably too much **DS2 - Dormammu vs DS? Clea intervenes because she doesn't want the Dark Dimension destroyed? final battle is against the Mindless Ones. Baron Mordo is unrestrained in order to prevent their invasions *Ka-Zar/Shanna the She-Devil? first movie vs Kraven? *Captain Marvel/Ms Marvel **Captain Marvel movie ***Mar-Vell/Wendell Lawson begins as a SHIELD aeronautics professor who pioneered the Quinn-Jet technology ***He reveals his identity to his flying ace protege Carol Danvers, and tells her that he's dying of "Blackend" - Kree cancer - from prolonged exposure to Earth's atmosphere ***Carol proposes returning Mar-Vell to his home planet, but Mar-Vell tells her he's branded as a traitor back home and that he'd rather die among the people he loves - humans **depowered by Rogue in a Rogue movie? at some point she needs to show up at the X-Mansion, probably after X4 **Binary movie **Appearance in Dark Phoenix, where Binary is beaten by Onslaught/Dark Phoenix **new Captain Marvel movie **leads Mighty Avengers *HYDRA **Hydra: Secret Empire **Hydra: Fear Itself *Moon Knight **Moon Knight movie needs to be before Apocalyspe??? *Alpha Flight *Namor **amnesiac in New York? Characters to Tie In *Jessica Drew *Betsy Ross/Red She Hulk *Stinger - maybe she's a young Acolyte or one of Apocalypse's Horsemen/allies? she realigns and becomes a core X-Men afterwards? *Venom *Carnage *Black Cat *Norman Osborne *Thanos *Annihilus *Ultron *Thaddeus Ross *Doctor Voodoo *Elektra *Punisher *Hood *Kingpin *Satana *Daimon Hellstrom *Cloak/Dagger *MODOK *Citizen V *Pod/Aikku *Baron Zemo *Crossbones *Scarlet Witch *Quicksilver *Vision *Mockingbird *Hawkeye *Blade *Union Jack *Iron Fist *Luke Cage *White Tiger *Black Panther *Misty Knight *Colleen Wing *Bullseye *Nova *She-Hulk *Rick Jones *AIM *Hydra *Justin Hammer *Namor *Ghost Rider *Night Nurse *Nick Fury *Maria Hill *Peggy Carter *Sharon Carter *Scarlet Witch *Drax the Destroyer *Adam Warlock *Quicksilver *Iron Patriot *Clea Strange *Hellcat *Enchantress *Loki *Rumiko Fujikawa as an Iron Man love interest??? *Bethany Cabe replaces Black Widow's role in Iron Man? *Jennifer Kale *Umar (mothre of Clea Strange) *Jane Foster *Angel's girlfriend Candace Southern *Super Skrull *Brood *Badoon Mutants *Surge *Doop *Nightcrawler *Warbird *Bishop *Juggernaut *Black Tom Cassidy Possible Villains *Egghead *Abomination *Kraven *Wendigo *Zzzax *American Kaiju *Count Nefaria *Whirlwind *Porcupine *Blizzard *Onslaught *Beetle *Blacklash/Whiplash *Madame Masque *Force *Cardiac *Detroit Steel *Ghost *Viper *Scorpion *Scarecrow *Silver Samurai *Black Knight *Scarlet Beetle *Spymaster *Ghost *Ultimo *Master Mold *Living Lightning *Kearson DeWitt *Mandarin *Mephisto *Baron Mordo *Nightmare *Radioactive Man *Umar (mother of Clea Strange) *Morlun *Toma Zaslon *Omega Red *Phalanx *Attuma Category:Comics